


Blink

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Meridian, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Deral visits.
Relationships: Deral/Jadzia Dax
Kudos: 5





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The fields are beautiful when they form again, coalescing into each individual strand of emerald green, and then the grass bowls over and sways in the oncoming wind. Jadzia breathes to that rhythm, and when she closes her eyes, she can _feel_ the entire planet becoming corporeal beneath her feet. She opens up to the blue skies, the rolling white clouds, the arching trees that puff prickly leaves down across the garden. It’s the most gorgeous thing she’s ever seen. It’s so _different_ than the hard, sharp metallic lines she’s used to.

Meridian is like a living, breathing creature straight out of legend, ethereal in its very existence. But it _exists_. She can _feel_ it. Jadzia turns to see him walking towards her, and she knows she’s dreaming.

She has to be. It feels so much more _real_ that. Her mind reels through possibilities—she wonders if maybe this is him reaching out to her, pure energy stretching across the distance of their different dimensions. It shouldn’t be possible, but neither should a planet bursting in and out of space. She knows better than anyone that the universe is still full of mysteries. 

And more than that, Jadzia _wants_ to believe it’s really Deral that’s stopping in front of her. He smiles, physical and sickeningly _handsome_ : exactly like she left him. Just like she remembers. He tells her, “I found you through that memory. I knew you were still thinking of me.”

“Of course.” She was fully ready to follow him. She was going to give everything up—her friends, her home, her body itself. The worst part about their separation is that she didn’t even get to say _goodbye._

“I didn’t want to hear that anyway,” he murmurs, like he can read her thoughts. Maybe he can. She doesn’t know what the rules are for beings of pure energy. He holds out both hands, and Jadzia looks down at them, wishing she had a tricorder. It’s not that she wants to disrupt the magic, but she can’t leave it up to magic alone. If there’s someway they can still be together, she needs to know it. He assures her, “We can. We _are_. I’m right here.”

Jadzia’s too pragmatic to not be skeptical. But she slips her hands into his anyway. He gives her a light squeeze, smiling wider with the movement. He feels warm against her palms. She lets their fingers intertwine. He asks, “Please don’t forget about me. Sixty years is a long time, but...”

“Not for a Trill. I won’t forget you.” She hasn’t yet. Even if she doesn’t last that long, his memory will be preserved in Dax: forever a part of the alpha quadrant. She knows that’s not what he wants, but she smiles weakly anyway. She strokes the back of his knuckles with her thumb and wonders how far this can go. 

But it’s already fading. It’s becoming blue and grey and blurring again, the way it did when she first lost him. Jadzia shuts her eyes and shudders, because she can’t watch it happen all over.

When she opens them again, she’s staring up at the ceiling in her quarters. She knew she was dreaming. 

Her heart still believes his spirit really was a part of it, and she hopes he’ll try again soon.


End file.
